Breeding Center/Archive
This is the archive of breeding progresses. No one is allowed to edit the archive, not even the admins! (except for adding successful breedings). Some dates are in DMY, and some are also MMDD. ---- 0176 1. To Breed: Byser and Triton Hatch! Kuki (Male) Has a jade green malaria blade. 2. To Breed: Sunny and Starredfish Hatch! (FINALLY) Gelvern (Female) is born!! Apparently, she knew that DMSwordsmaster saved her from Kuipter, and thus has a high respect for him! She even wants to stay with him instead of 0176!! Oh, the drama!! 3. To Breed: Bloomeire and Bigabomb Hatch! Becser (Female) @ 14/5/11 A bec head?! What's up with that phenomena?! 4. To Breed: Sol and Starredfish Hatch! Vega (Female) @ 24/5/11 Brightness magnitude is neutral for Vega, but very susceptible to anything "homoerotic"... 5. To Breed: Bigel and Bigabomb Hatch! Lucruni Ladenda (Female) @ 24/5/11 6. Pets Being Bred: Sunny and Starredfish Hatch! Shinela (Female) @ 27/5/11 ---- Caagr98 1. To Breed: Tespa and Lessie Hatch! Strift (Female) Strift is a Warrior Pet and excels in gun skills just like her parents. 2. To Breed: Lee (the blue flower) and Triplant Hatch! Deplour (Female) and Glamour (Male) 3. To Breed: Emereel and Strift Hatch! Peridate Junior (Female) @ 7/5/11 Strangely, she can hold the gun and shoot with her mouth! 4. To Breed: Lord Trollus I and Miocha Congratulations! Lord Trollus II was born! @ 19/5/11 There is a problem with his left eye; that eye cannot pick the red channel and green channel, but only blue. Probably it's because of Miocha's vision. 5. To Breed: Snowy and Dica Hatch! Aristruk (Male, Female, Female) @ 24/5/11 An error occurred while hatching... It would seem that there is a mutation that keeps changing, thus messing the genes up. The hospital might cure this. 6. To Breed: Glamour (The blue club) and Peridate Hatch! Dolidas (Male) @ 24/5/11 7. To Breed: Ultimate Stickman and Hidinja An ultimate being and a stealthy ninja, what will we get?! Also, the owner hopes that the hatch is going to the same characteristics of the U.Stickman (Orbs, outline...). Hatch! Stridark (Male) @ 25/5/11 CAREFUL! He is a very solitary creature and will not hesitate to be aggressive! Possessing both Blood, Dark and Soul powers! However, he was killed by DMSwordsmaster. 8. Pets Being Bred: Peny and Miocha Hatch! Konfa (♀) @ 28/5/11 ---- David7015 1. To Breed: Pluto and Soaked Hatch! Rumber (Female) @ 25/5/11 ---- DMSwordsmaster 1. To Breed: Elektrinatter and Delila Hatch! Kennon (Male) Uh oh! Be wary, Kennon is susceptible to seizures. 2.'''To Breed: Grief and Euphrates Hatch! '''River (male) 3. To Breed: Gustavo and Gamma Hatch! Nibbles (Male) Radioactive Rice? Bonzai! 4. To Breed: Golem and Bomactus Hatch! Bella (Female) Woah! She glows different colours! 5. To breed: Redas and Aalektrizitat Hatch! Lafoudre (Male) 6. To Breed: Greed and Vamplood Hatch expecte- WHOA! It already hatched! Philanem (Female) @ 14/5/11 It appears she doesn't only likes to drink blood, but it can poison other pets' blood nearby! 7. Egg Belongs To: Energerio and Lust Hatch! Mina (♀) @ 26/5/11 Balanced in terms of lust, but can unleash unspeakable amounts of rage when provoked enough times. ---- Gamelover101 1. To Breed: Winxor and Becky Hatch! Trix (Female) 2. To Breed: Yin (The Red Zen) and Kushy Hatch! Chaotigans (Male) @ 13/5/11 A very unstable, chaotic and mischiveous fellow they are... 3. Egg Belongs To: The Cloud of "ICEF" and Yang of "Yinyang" Hatch!!! Genesis (Fire and Fairy are ♀, Cloud and Jewel are ♂, Zen is genderless) @ 28/5/11 4. Pets Being Bred: Winxor and Becky Hatch! Owen (♂) @ 28/5/11 ---- H2obox ---- HankGuideDude 1. To Breed: Squar and Bashful Hatch! Squishy (Male) ''' '''2. To Breed: Cupid and Venus Early Hatch! Adoration and Grace (Female) are conjoined twins! 3. To Breed: Cold Anger and Nestle Hatch! Sprump (Female) It appears that Nestle's delicate skin and Cold Anger's bleeding eye, makes Sprump's eye bleed non-stop... this requires help from the hospital... however, Sprump is immune to all diseases and has high weather resistance. 4. To Breed: Ninjaks and Ninjain Hatch! Ninjohn (Male) @ 14/5/11 For some reason, he has ice, wind, and poison powers. ---- Ivan247 1. To Breed: Sparky and Saturn Hatch! Zappos (Male) 2. To Breed: Hatred and Kanaya Hatch! Dimean (Male) 3. To Breed: Mercury and Koola Hatch! Romhot (Male) @ 20/5/11 Some parts of him are hot while some other parts of him are cold! ---- Jinho101 ---- Lazro Egg Belongs To: Sunly and Blulila Hatch! Frituan (♀) @ 26/5/11 ---- Ludicrine 1. To Breed: Tulirio and Dolphin Hatches! Lita (Female) and Rayne (Male) Tulirio was secretly breeding with Dolphin, afraid that her parents would disapprove of the relationship. Lita is a Submarine, and Submarines can only move along the surface of the water. Rayne is a Walker, who is a grown mini-walker spawned by Tulirio with genes from Dolphin. He can breathe underwater. Rayne is also named after a Powder Game contributor, DarkRaine. 2. To Breed: Vriska and Floaven Egg Expected By May 5, 2011. A delay has occurred due to screwing around with genes to make sure that the child is male. This has taken longer because the Gene Center was not around when the process started. Son is to be named Skylark by owner request. If the child is not born by May 7th, he can be deemed as dead and removal of the corpse will commence. Holy f/ck it hatched. Skylark (Male) is born. I must say, LD, you are a lucky f/ck. This guy had a low chance of survival. When the egg finally hatched, he was missing the upper right part of his cranium. Thankfully, experts at the Pet Hospital managed to make a metal cranium part for him. Amazingly enough, he seems to retain normal baby intelligence. But LD, my warning to you is, DON'T F/CK WITH GENES JUST TO MAKE A PET MALE!! *Owner's note- Sorry, but Skylark is a guy's name. Vriska felt guilty about (SPOILER SPOILER FOR HOMESTUCK FANS) and decided she wanted a boy named after (SPOILER). ---- Samuel17 1. To Breed: Annual and Earth Hatch! Moon (Female) She seems to have an odd colouring to her. This may be only appearance wise. ---- TheFanMaster 1. To Breed: Voltage and Estuary Hatch! Tempest (Male) 2. To Breed: Magmava and Shurik Hatch! Lavakins (Female) 3. To Breed: Kevin and Bia Hatch! Paula (Female) 4. To Breed: Orlando and Seedorio Hatch! Miami (Female) 5. To Breed: Flowka and Swampy Hatch! Leerine (Male) 6. To Breed: Chongor and Castor Hatch! Lily (Female) 7. To Breed: Bellaye and Hovem & Holem Hatch! Vatur (Male) & Vacos (Female) 8. To Breed: Tarek + Martini Hatch! Perka (Female) 9. To Breed: Miami and Vatur (the green vampire) Hatch! Hykler (Male) Hykler has a feminine side which may or may not be troublesome. 10. To Breed: Tempest and Tombicka Hatch! Raindus (Male) The cyan ribbon on Raidus' head symbols the fact that he is very healthy and adventurous, so take good care for him. 11. To Breed: Duos and Topazy Hatch! Rum (Female) 12. To Breed: Vacos (the red vampire) and Sandbox Hatch! Crumper (Female) Crumper is a tomboy and frequently feels anxiety. 13. To Breed: Metre and Hykler Egg cannot be laid with these two- Hykler is a homosexual, so he can't breed! 13. To Breed: Perka and Calipizus Hatch! Crankur (Male) @ 7/5/11 14. To Breed: Vilnigous and Equius STRONGHATCH! Machrax (Male) @ 8/5/11 This pet has an unnaturally high Vim, and has Candy Red Blood, which appears to be a mutation, along with his left eye and teeth, which are kind of unusual... 15. To Breed: Burned and Melodex Hatch! Hella (Female) @ 9/5/11 16. To Breed: Oydessey and Zed Hatch! Fictious (Male) and Darkous (Female) @ 10/5/11 Fictious and Darkous are two complete opposite beings. 17. To Breed: Charmander and Eyon Hatch! Icile (Male) @ 13/5/11 His head is called Ember. 18. To Breed: Redish (Normal form) and Myro Hatch! Harbit (Male) @ 20/5/11 For some reason, it halved the number of the bacteria's legs... 19. To Breed: Ophelia and Wolka Hatch! Gramja (Female) @ 20/5/11 Ophelia is a goth. 20. To Breed: Ulmeta and Mort Hatch! Pompei (Male) @ 25/5/11 21. To Breed: Frichad and Emulat Hatch! Sanyo (Male) @ 25/5/11 He's a hothead (get it?) ---- Thinkatock ---- ZoshiX 1. To Breed: Herby and Bomery Hatch! Maestra (Female) 2. To Breed: Portil and Omnibly Hatch: Ergoth II (Male) @ 7/5/11 3. (With DMSwordsmaster) To Breed: River (now not insane) and Maestra Hatch: Symphoni (Female) @ 7/5/11 Somewhat excatly same to TheChosenOne's Boquet. 4. (With Ivan247) Diamean and Beezis Hatch: Couldn't wait for it. Veatrice (Female) @ 8/5/11 Oh lord. If Misery finds out about this... Shit'll get real. 5. Blasty and Gladus Hatch: Azuria (Female) @ 12/5/11 6. To Breed: Eclarious and Symphoni Hatch: Poshley (Male) @ 16/5/11 ---- Dual-Breeds Abandoned Aquaintances ThechosenOne 1. To Breed: Boman and Aquette Hatch! Boquet (Female) 2. To Breed: Zoidy and Aglebahr Hatch! Pentovan (Male) 3. To Breed: Zoidy and Aquette Hatch: Cason (Male) ---- Warwood 1. To Breed: Goldy and Silvery Hatch! Platinumy (Male) @ 14/5/11 ---- Yodakiller 1. To Breed: Kowso and Mitosis Hatch! Bloomb (Male) & Actrex (Female) ---- Poisonshot 1. To Breed: Dory and Discory Hatch! Deedee (Female) 2. To Breed: Kitty and Teyega Hatch! Katanka (Female) with a strange throwback head gene. 3. To Breed: Anger and Klory Hatch! Homer (Male) Do note that it has short temper, but often very calm. 4. To Breed: Morothy and Eridan Hatch! Moblesse (Male) 5. To Breed: Homer and Feferi Hatch! Glubenger (Female) @ 7/5/11 She's very picky around male pets. 6. To Breed: Nordic Bear and Crystal Early hatch! Swedish Bear (Male) ' @ 7/5/11' Since it was an early hatch, it seems that he is vulnerable against the cold! 7. To Breed: Deedee and Cans Hatch! Chester (Male) @ 10/5/11 Allegedly, It can also "clock" enemies from the current timeframe, but lacks physical strength. 8. To Breed: Daily and Fishy Hatch! Junky (Female) @ 10/5/11 Her left wing is a hand, but other than that, she is healthy, but loveless... 9. To Breed: Floball and Feared Hatch! Mischely (Female) @ 16/5/11 Due to a mutation, she seems to have spikes on the top of the half-oyster for added defense. PS, it is a sun head. 10. To Breed: Troopir and Klory Hatch! Mifa (Female) @ 17/5/11 Her right arm is floppy and paralysed, due to no bone structure in that arm. 11. To Breed: Gear and Mangy Hatch! Bockty (Female) @ 19/5/11 12.1. To Breed: Golcol and Mushy Hatch! Sabroz (Male) @ 17/5/11 12.2. To Re-Breed: Golcol and Mushy Hatch! Lila (Female) @ 21/5/11 13.1. To Breed: Ceramics and Fuzzy Egg expected by: May 16-17 Breeding was stopped due to the fact that Ceramics is still in her teens. Pet years go by quickly, though. Breeding will commence May 20-21. 13.2. To Re-Breed: Ceramics and Fuzzy Hatch! Nicmid (Female) @ 21/5/11 14. To Breed: Scearo and Daily Hatch! Cornia (Female) @ 21/5/11 15. To Breed: Poisoned and Balos Hatch! Demisis (Male) @ 24/5/11 16. To Breed: Nordic Bear and Klory Hatch! Sally (Female) @ 24/5/11 Though she might never speak, she is skilled in some terms of technology, so perhaps a morse graft or some kind of a message board can be made at the Hospital to ensure communication... 17. Egg Belongs To: Ceramics and Feared Early Hatch! Squirt II (Male) @ 26/5/11 Poisonshot noticed the egg hatch already before anyone could check it! But the pet appears to be deaf! 18. Egg Belongs To: Frooto and Osumi Hatch! Swimfree (Male) @ 26/5/11 He has stripes just for the texture. 19. Pets Being Bred: Fuzzy and Poisoned Hatch! Boris (Male) @ 28/5/11 20. Pets Being Bred: Fishy and Coelcanth Hatch! Zimba (Female) @ 28/5/11 ---- Category:LDZX Facilities Category:Pets Related Pages Category:Stick Ranger